Badass Dumbledore
by Compbrain1720
Summary: Albus Dumbledore just saw Sirius Black fall through the Veil of Death, and the effect it had on Harry. After that Albus decided to let loose and work to lighten the weight he but on Harry. And to show the Minister that if he wanted to control the world, he could, with Little Difficulty.


Albus Dumbledore was in the department of mysteries running as fast as he could to the source of the Magic he could feel, a source of magic that can only come from magical combat. As he ran he was preparing himself for battle once again. However when he arrived, Albus saw something that shattered all of his plans and destroyed his train of thought.

Sirius Black the last of Harry Potters true family falling back into the Veil of death, and Harry himself trying to run into the Veil to get Sirius back only for Remus Lupin to hold him still. Now Albus was not an evil man he truly did want the best for Harry Potter but he had lost sight of what he was doing to Harry. For the first time in 14 years he saw Harry for what he was, a fifteen year old teen that had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Albus also saw the weight the he himself had placed on Harry's shoulders and the amount of damage he had done to Harry during his short life. This was the moment that changed history, Albus Dumbledore the defeater of Grindlewald decided that her would take as much of the weight off of Harry Potter as he could and place it on himself.

The moment he made this decision he pulled himself to his full height and released his magic announcing his presence he also laced his magic with RAGE and directed it to Bellatrix Lestrange. Aiming his wand he unleashed a torrent of magic so powerful Voldemort would be salivating at the power and control Albus was displaying. While dueling he was permanently disarming the other death eaters by removing the right arm of the death eaters and cutting off the left sleeve of their robes exposing the Dark mark for all to see.

Meanwhile Bellatrix was enraged Dumbledore was toying with her she could see it he was dueling her and at the same time destroying the ranks of the Death Eaters that came with her, already she was alone. And now Albus was casting healing charms at his fallen order members reviving them. Panicking she tried to run only to feel a massive amount of pain where her right arm used to be and a stinging pain on her left arm above her Mark then blackness.

The Order members were in shock Albus Dumbledore had just came in and brutally put down the Death Eaters single handedly while dueling Voldemorts most powerful and skilled death eater within a minute. They watched as Albus cast a charm at each Death eater the carved an etching of the Dark mark into their Right cheek permanently, then cast another spell that caused them to stick to the wall and prevented magical travel.

"Everyone Follow me and stay together." Albus ordered causing the Order to fall in line. Albus led them to the Atrium where they saw Voldemort standing.

"Ah, hello Tom, I was hoping that you would come. We have some unfinished business." Albus said.

"And what business is that Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked and immediately he cast a Blood Red spell at Dumbledore who blocked the attack with a block of Marble. Returning fire with a cutting curse aimed at Voldemorts wand arm Albus began moving very fast for a 156 year old man. After sending a curse at Voldemort, Albus animated the statues in the Ministry fountain causing the Wizard and Witch to protect the Order and children and the House elf and Centaur to attack Voldemort. For several minutes the two titans fought each other putting off more magic in a minute then most magical humans used in a month. This continued until some shrapnel nearly killed one of his students.

"You know Tom," Albus began "In our duels I never used my full knowledge of spells. I stayed with light magic never using all of my knowledge of magic." Albus was gathering magic from deep within himself bringing it to the surface ready to use. "Now however," Albus looked up scaring Voldemort with his glowing Blue eyes "I will use them." The Minister and the rest of the ministry personal had walked in the Atrium in time to hear Albus' pronouncement and they felt fear in that moment.

What followed next was a display of magic that shook the entire city of London. Albus was casting magic that had not been seen since his duel with Grindlewald, and cast by Gellert. Spells ranging from the blackest magic's to the lightest, only now did true fear enter Tom Riddles heart. Only now did Tom reconsider becoming a dark Lord of magic, the amount of spells being sent at him was far above what he had ever seen before. Only now did Tom Riddle realize that despite his enormous Power and skills, Albus Dumbledore equaled him in power and far eclipse him in skills. This was a man that was destroying the established rules of magic when his father was still wearing diapers.

The minister was looking on in fear Voldemort was here in the ministry and Dumbledore was fighting him. Right now Minister Fudge was terrified and did he remember who he was attacking in the press and did he realize the Dumbledore did not need to become minister to rule the country, his power and skill was more than enough.

Dumbledore was having the time of his life, finally after nearly 60 years someone he could let loose on, finally someone he could use his full power and not pull his punches, figuratively speaking of course. And for the first time in years Albus began mocking someone.

"Well Tom are you going to begin fighting soon, I'm beginning to get bored I truly expected better from you." Everything was silent as the crowd watched Albus Dumbledore was mocking VOLDEMORT while the ministry was crumbling around him.

"Are you sure you are cut out to be a dark lord you don't even fight as if you are in the same league as Grindawald. He would take you over his knee and spank you, then keep you as a pet." Dumbledore was smiling, having the time of his life. The magic he was unleashing was humbling the crowd of ministry workers showing them the true meaning of power.

"I will destroy you, you old fool." Voldemort said while launching a blast of Fiendfyre at Dumbledore. Only for Dumbledore to launch his own attack of the cursed fire at Voldemort.

"Really Tom, Fiendfyre? So pedestrian and so cliché. Can't you send something more original at me? Like this."

Dumbledore summoned a destroyed piece of rubble from behind Voldemort, wandlessly, causing Voldemort to spin and dodge stopping the attack of Fiendfyre. It was then that Dumbledore completely destroyed Voldemorts image. While Voldemorts back was turned Dumbledore fired a stinging hex at Voldemort, hitting him right on the ass. When it hit him Voldemorts jumped, humiliated and enraged.

"You DARE!"

"Oh Come now Tom, Quit being a petulant child and take your punishment."

"I will kill you." Voldemort was literally shaking with rage and embarrassment. In his rage he fired off multiple killing curses at once. Desperate to kill Dumbledore then Kill everyone else in the room ensuring no one will ever remember his humiliation.

"Again Tom with the cliché Dark Lord spells. Have you fallen so far you can't make your own spells anymore?" Dumbledore taunted after blocking the killing curses by cutting a section of the floor apart and levitating it into the way of the AK's.

"Perhaps you should leave now to recover and actually think about your actions Tom. Now go to your room." Dumbledore said with a smirk, after he said this Albus activated the Portkey he cast on Toms robes when he hit him with the stinging hex. It was part of the act of disciplining a small child, making Voldemort's disappearance seem like he was being sent to his bedroom.

Taking a breath, Albus Dumbledore turned to the minister and said. "Cornelius, You and I need to have a talk." The Minister was shaking in fear now looking like he wanted to run away. "Shall we adjourn to your office?" Inside Albus Dumbledore was laughing and thinking 'This is so much fun. Now where are my Lemon Drops?"


End file.
